


Bored

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's POV

I’ve always known relationships weren’t my area but I convinced myself that things with John would be different.

I was wrong.

We’ve been together ever since he forgave me for faking my death, a total of eighteen months, three weeks, four days, nine hours and forty seven minutes. It’s my longest relationship, his too, but I’ve come to the realization that I’m bored.

John will figure it out sooner or later and he’ll want to fix things; he’ll want to do something make me not bored with us somehow. I’m not sure there is anything he can do.

I should break up with him but knowing John he’ll want to move out of the flat and he can’t afford London on his own.

I’ve tried thinking my way out of this; tried deducing why I’m bored with John as my “boyfriend and lover” but not as my “friend and flat mate” and I just don’t know the answer.

I wish I did but I don’t.


	2. Ennui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's POV

He’s bored with me. Bored with “us.” He’ll never say it out loud though. He’s probably known for weeks, months even but he’s just going through the motions of our relationship because he doesn’t know what to do next.

Every day it’s exactly the same routine for him.

John wakes up - kiss John on cheek.

John makes tea - take tea from John, say thank you, sip tea, smile at him.

John leaves for work - try to remember to say “have a nice day” or “bye”

John comes home from work - accept his kiss, ask him how his day was, inquire about dinner

Eat dinner with John - listen to him talk about his day, make a few comments so it seems like you’re actually listening, delete conversation later

Look at samples under microscope until bed - try to react to John’s touch as if nothing has changed between you even though it has

Sex with John - allow John to penetrate you as prostate stimulation will get you off and make it appear that you still desire him even though it’s a lie, wait until John falls asleep before removing yourself from the bed, if actually tired sleep in John’s old room, if not tired return to experiments and take nap on couch at some point

Repeat.

I guess he must still want me around in some capacity just not the one where we’re anything more than friends and flat mates.

I don’t think I can go back to that.


	3. Epilogue

At the crime scene John is lost in thought and doesn’t see the suspect until it’s too late.

The ex con knows enough about guns to aim for center mass and the bullet pierces John’s heart, killing him instantly.

Sherlock stands over John’s body, he says and does nothing until Lestrade guides him into Mycroft’s waiting sedan.

Once Sherlock is inside 221b he breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn’t have to pretend any more, it’s finally over.

John’s death was the only logical way things could have ended between them.

He’ll have to thank the consulting criminal tomorrow.


End file.
